La hija de Goku
by IruDBZ
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Goku tuviera una hija? Esta es una historia de aventura en la cual Gine tendra que resolver desafios junto con sus hermanos Gohan y Goten,y se encontrara con un gran amor.


La hija de Goku capitulo 1

Milk aun no lo podia creer,su corazon y todo el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrrededor ,las lagrimas comensaron a caer de su cara, su hijo trataba de consolarla pero no habia caso, aquello le dolia mucho,"no puede ser,no de nuevo" decia entre lagrimas, "el me lo habia prometido, me prometio que ambos regresarian a salvo","¿Por que nos hace esto?¿Por que no quiso volver?,¿Acaso no nos quiere?, pensaba con tristesa.

Desde que le habian avisado de la muerte de Goku hace 3 meses, lloraba mucho aunque al principio trataba de contenerse , pero el primer dia ni bien estuvo sola en la habitacion que compartian, en donde estaba sus cosas, su ropa, su olor ,su presencia , rompio en llanto,era la segunda vez que moria pero parecia que esta vez seria definitivo.

Era de mañana, era un hermoso dia Milk se levanto para preparar el desayuno, cuando termino alguien toco la puerta,fue hasta alli y la abrio,era Bulma junto con su bebe Trunks, Bulma la miro con cara preocupada, Milk estaba ojerosa ,mas palida de lo nomal, y con los ojos llorosos..

 **Bulma:** -Hola Milk,buenos dias,espero que no te moleste mi visita.

 **Milk** :-No Bulma me alegra que allas venido, ven pasa acabo de preparar el desayuno.

 **Bulma entro dejo a su hijo en la silla de bebe de gohan y tomo asiento en la mesa del comedor,Milk le sirvio en un plato unos panquenes con miel de maple,que degusto con gusto.**

 **Bulma:** -MMM esta muy buenos, si te dedicaras a la cocina tendrias mucho éxito. **Dijo guiñandole un ojo.**

 **Milk:-** Gracias, ire a levantar a Gohan. **Se dirijio hasta la habitacion de su hijo y abrio la puerta.**

-Hijo,despierta el sesayuno esta listo ademas Bulma a venido a visitarnos.

 **El niño abrio lentamente los ojos y se levanto.**

 **Gohan:-** Buen dia mama.

Su madre le sonrrio y salio de la habitacion,Gohan se vistio y bajo al comedor,Bulma le sonrrio, el se sento en una silla y su madre le sirvio el desayuno.

-Hola Bulma ¿ como has estado?.

 **Bulma:** -Hola Gohan e estado bien, solo que muy atareada.

Todos terminaron de desayunar, Milk levanto los trastes, pero de repente se sintio mareada, y se desmayo cayendosele algunos platos. Bulma y Gohan corrieron a desperto una horas despues, Gohan estaba sentado al lado de la cama.

 **Gohan:** -Mama¿como te sientes?.

 **Milk** :-Estoy bie hijo no te preocupes , solo estoy algo mareada **.Bulma entro con una bandeja con una sopa caliente que dejo en la mesa de luz al lado de su cama**.-Gracias Bulma no te hubieras molestado.

 **Bulma:-** No hay de que, ahora toma esto y descansa yo te ayudare con lo demas.

Milk asintio, se sento en su cama, y cuando estaba dispuesta a beber su sopa su estomago le comenzo a molestar **-** Ay no de nuevo. **Decia mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, se levanto de un salto de su cama y corrio hacia el baño, en donde vomito el desayuno,se lavo la boca y salio del baño, su hijo la miraba con cara de preocupacion.**

 **Bulma:** -Oye Gohan podrias ver como esta Trunks.

 **Gohan:-** Claro Bulma ahora voy.

 **El salio de la habitacion y ni bien estuvieron solas Bulma le pregunto.**

 **Bulma:-** Milk ¿hace cuanto tienes esos mareos y vomitos?.

 **Milk:** -Desde hace un mes y son isorpotables.

 **Bulma:** -Milk ¿te acostaste con Goku antes de que muriera?.

 **Milk abrio los ojos como platos y se ruborizo , ella no era muy abierta con esos temas.**

Milk:-Eeeh... si fue poco antes de eso ¿por que preguntas?.

 **Bulma:-** No se te ocurrio de que podrias estar embarasada.

 **Milk:-** No se me ocurrio en ningun momento eso explica todo esto.

 **Bulma:-** Yo ire a comprar un test de embarazo tu quedate aquí estas muy debil.

 **Milk:** -De acuerdo. **Gohan entro a la habitacion.**

 **Gohan:-** Todo esta bien Bulma aun esta dormido.

 **Bulma:-** Gracias Gohan, yo ire a comprar algo ya regreso **. Salio de la habitacion bajo las escaleras, salio de la casa y se subio a su nave con dirreccion a la poco despues con una pequeña bolsa, Gohan estaba jugando con Trunks, entro en la habitacion y cerro la puerta.**

 **Bulma:-** Aqui esta el test.

 **Milk lo tomo y se dirijio al baño, luego de unos minutos salio, y con una sonrrisa le dijo a Bulma.**

-Estoy embarazada.

Cinco años pasaron rapidamente desde el nacimiento,Milk tuvo una hermosa niña a la que le puso de nombre Gine y un niño al que le puso Goten ,eran muy unidos dormian en la misma habitacion, comian mucho, eso hiso que Milk recordara a Goku, se parecian tanto a el, Gohan estaba encantado con sus hermanos jugaba con ellos y los cuidaba.

Gine y Goten eran casi iguales, tenian el cabello con picos como Goku,su personalidad, su pasion por las peleas, salvo que Gine tenia el rostro añiñado, y los ojos de su madre.

Milk siempre hiso que ellos recordaran a su padre como un heroe,los niños aun sin conocerlo ya le tenian un gran aprecio,el le hacia mucha falta, no era facil mantener sola una casa con tres niños,lamento mucho no haber disfrutado mas con el en ves de regañarlo continuamente,recordaba con un poco de tristesa el nacimiento de sus dos hijos menores,y de como sintio un gran hueco en el corazon al volver a su casa sin que el estuviera.

 **FLASHBACK 5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

Milk con sus nueve meses de embarazo se encontraba sentada en el sofa mirando un album de fotos, bellos recuerdos sentia cuando miraba cada una de ellas,en eso encontro una foto de cuando nacio Gohan, ella estaba acostada en la camilla con el en sus brazos Goku estaba a su lado sonrriendo ambos estaban posando para la foto, su padre la habia tomado, miro fijamente la cara de su hijo y de su esposo, Goku se veia completamente feliz con su dulce cara parecida a la de un niño, Gohan aunque tenia los ojos cerrados estaba sonrriendo mientras tomaba con sus pequeñas manos la mano de su lagrimas asomaron en sus mejillas junto con una pequeña sonrrisa, faltaba tan solo una semana para el nacimiento de su hijo o hija y ella sabia que esta ves el n o estaria para acompañ ese momento sintio un fuerte dolor en su barriga, pego un grito, su hijo que estaba en su habitacion estudiando bajo rapidamente las escaleras.

 **Gohan:-** ¡Mama!. **Se puso a su lado mientras un liquido mojaba todo el sofa.**

 **Milk:-** Oh no rompi bolsa, hijo por favor pide ayuda y llevame al hospital no trates de llevarme cargando es muy peligroso, date prisa tu hermano o hermana va a nacer.

 **Gohan:-** Si mama llamare a Bulma para que nos lleve. **Se dirijio hasta el telefono y marco el numero de Bulma.-** Hola Bulma, por favor ven a buscarnos lo mas rapido que puedas el bebe nacera.

 **Bulma:-** Si Gohan ire lo mas rapido que pueda. **Colgo el telefono tomo su bolso y sus llaves, Vegeta aparecio en el lugar.**

 **Vegeta:-¿** A donde vas mujer? Tienes que reparar mi camara de gravedad.

 **Bulma:-** Ahora no tengo tiempo, Milk tendra a su bebe y tengo que llevarla al hospital.

 **Vegeta:-¿** La mujer de Kakarotto?.

 **Bulma:-** Si por eso debo darme prisa.

 **Vegeta:-** En ese caso yo tambien voy, tengo curiosidad de saber como sera la decendencia de Kakarotto.

 **Bulma:-** Entonces apresurate. **Salieron de la casa.**

 **Vegeta:-** Sube tu mujer yo impulsare la nave desde atrás para que valla mas rapido

Bulma subio a la nave y gracias a la velocidad de Vegeta llegaron luego de unos pocos minutos , entro en la casa y ayudo a Gohan a subir a Milk en la nave,la sentaron en un asiento, Gohan bajo y volvio con las cosas para el bebe, se elevaron prendieron los motores y Vegeta impulso la nave a gran velocidad, despues de unos minutos llegaron al hospital, Gohan entro en el lugar cargando a su madre que gemia de dolor.

 **Gohan:-¡** Por favor ayudenme mi mama tendra un bebe!. **Bulma diviso un doctor y le grito.**

 **Bulma:-¡** Oiga venga para aca necesitamos su ayuda!.

El doctor llamo a unas enfermeras que trajeron una silla de ruedas en la cual Gohan coloco a su madre que seguia gimiedo de dolor conteniendo el grito, el doctor y las enfermeras llevaron a Milk a la sala de parto Gohan quiso entrar pero no se lo permitieron.

Dentro de la sala Milk al no ver a su hijo en el lugar dejo salir el grito de dolor que habia estado conteniedo, la acomodaron suavemente en una camilla, le quitaron sus ropas de abajo y comenso a pujar, siguio haciendo fuerza hasta que escucho el llanto de su bebe, recordo a Goku y su dolor aumento, siguio haciendo fuerza hasta que no pudo mas y se desmayo.

Fuera de la sala Gohan estaba estaba dando vueltas sin parar habia oido el grito de su madre por lo que estaba muy preocupado,se sen to en una silla para percatarse de que Vegeta estaba alli:

 **Gohan:-** ¿Señor Vegeta?.

 **Bulma:-** Segun el le dio curiosidad por eso vino a conocer a tu hermano o hermana.

Vegeta estaba con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

 **Vegeta:-** Siento dos nuevos kis parecidos a los de Kakarotto y a ti.

 **Bulma:-¿** Dos?.

 **Gohan:-** Si yo tambien los siento entonces tengo dos nuevos hermanos. **Dijo emocionado.**

 **M** ilk se desperto en una habitacion, se sentia cansada vio la cara de su hijo que la miraba con alegria,vio Bulma que le sonrreia y vio a ¿Vegeta?" **¿Para que habra venido?"** Estaba crusado de brazos mirando una cuna.

 **Bulma:-F** elicidades Milk.

 **Milk:-¿** Que es Niño o niña?

 **Bulma:-** Ambos.

 **Milk:-¿** Ambos?

 **Gohan:-** Si mama son dos un niño y una niña. **Dijo sonrriente.**

Al dia siguiente, le dieron el alta, ella estaba saliendo de la habitacion cargando a sus dos pequeños, en la entrada del hospital se encontraban todos, Yamcha, Ten, el maestro Roshi,Krilin,Ullon y les sonrrio y les presento a sus hijos.

 **Yamcha:-** Guau si que se parecen a su padre. **En ese momento la pequeña niña abrio los ojos.**

 **Krilin:-** Ella tiene los ojos de su madre.

 **Ten:-¿** Como decidiste llamarlos?.

 **Milk:-** Sus nombres son Goten y Gine.

 **Roshi:-** Son unos nombres presiosos.

Hicieron una pequeña celebracion por el nacimiento, Milk y Gohan se divirtieron como hace mucho no lo hacian, incluso Vegeta se terminar madre e hijo decidieron regresar a su hogar, Bulma los llevo hasta la puerta de su casa.

 **Milk:-** Adios Bulma gracias por todo.

 **Gohan:-** Adios Bulma, ven a visitarnos.

 **Bulma:-** Adios nos vemos pronto. **Dicho esto se subio a su nave y se fue.**

Milk y Gohan entraron en la casa y acomodaron una nueva cuna aparte de la de Gohan para que los bebes pudieran dormir, Milk se sentia feliz por tener a sus bebes con ella pero aun asi sentia un gran gueco en su corazon, como si le faltara alguien, le faltaba su esposo el amor de su vida.

Despues de que comieran ella quiso recostarlos cada uno en su cuna pero comensaron a llorar.

 **Gohan:-** ¿Por que lloran?.

 **Milk:-** No lo se hijo.

La niña desde su cuna formo una pequeña aureola de energia que cubria todo su cuerpo, lloraba cada vez mas fuerte, Milk y Gohan estaba atonitos, la niña siguio hasta que la cama comenso a incendiarce, rapidamente Gohan saco a su hermana de la cuna mientras Milk traia una olla con agua y apagaba el fuego.

-Bueno no tendremos mas remedio, tendran que dormir hoy en la mimsma cuna. **Milk deposito a la niña al lado de su hermanito y instantaniamente ambos dejaron de llorar y se quedaron dormidos.**

 **Gohan:-** Bueno parecen que querian dormir juntos.

 **Milk:-** Si eso parece,ademas estan solo una bebe y ya tiene tanto poder.

 **Gohan:-** Si entrena en el futuro seguro sera muy fuerte.

 **Milk:-** Si pero no hay que apresurarnos aun ambos son muy pequeños, mejor ya vamonos dejemoslos dormir.

 **Gohan:-** Si mama. **Salieron de la habitacion, los hermanitos dormian placidamente uno al lado del otro casi abrasados.**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Era de nochey estaba lloviendo Milk estaba preparando la cena,Gohan veia la television mientras vigilaba a sus hermanos, Gine y Goten jugaban a las fuerzas que estaban igualadas,alguien toco la puerta,Gohan la abrio.

 **Gohan:-¡** ¡Krilin! hola ¿como has estado?.

 **Krilin:** Muy bien Gohan como has crecido, lamento no haber venido antes esque estuve de viaje.

 **Gohan:** -Ven pasa mi mama esta preparando la cena seguro le encantara que te quedes a cenar.

 **Krilin:-** Gracias seria un placer. **Krilin entro y se dirijio a la sala , Milk entro en la sala.**

 **Milk:-** Hola Krilin.

-Hola tio Krilin- **dijeron al unisosno Gine y Goten.**

 **Krilin** :-Hola ¿como han estado? Si que han crecido.

 **Gine:-** Muy bien tio Krilin ¿por que no has venido a vernos?. **Dijo haciendo puchero.**

 **Goten:-S** i ¿por que?. Dijo haciendo tambien puchero.

 **Krilin:-** Bueno es...que...estuve de viaje.

 **Gine:** -Ah,cuentanos que viste.

 **Goten:-** Si cuentanos por favor. Dijo emocionado.

 **Milk:** -Niños la cena esta lista vayan a lavarse las manos.

 **Gine:-** Si mama, vamos hermanos les juego una carrera.

 **Goten:** -Si te ganare hermanita.

 **Gohan:** \- Yo ire poner la mesa luego los alcanso.

 **Milk:-** No vayan a romper nada.

-No mama . **Dijeron juntos y desaparecieron corriendo a una velocidad impresionante.**

 **Krilin:-** Guau son tan pequeños pero si que son rapidos, ademas si que se parecen Goku.

 **Milk:-** Si es como tenerlo a el en dos personas en miniatura, como me gustaria que el estuviera aquí,de seguro estaria muy orgulloso de sus hijos,especialmente de Gohan que aun siendo tan joven ya es todo un hombre, nose que haria sin el.

 **Krilin:-** De eso no hay duda.

 **Milk:-** ¿Donde estuviste de viaje? Hace un año que no te veiamos.

 **Krilin:** -Bueno..esque.. encontre a numero 18.

 **Milk:-** ¿Encerio?¿cuando?.

 **Krilin:-** Hace como dos años no les dije nada porque ella me lo pidio, logre conquistarla y nos casamos,ademas ahora somos padres de una pequeña ñiña de un año todo este tiempo estuvimos de viaje.

 **Milk:-** Me lo hubieras dicho me habria encantado estar en tu boda y conoser a tu hija. **Dijo algo molesta.**

 **Krilin:-** Lo siento debi haberles dicho.

Milk y Krilin sr dirijieron al comedor, en donde los niños ya estaban sentados y la comida servida.

 **Milk:-** Gracias Gohan por poner la mesa y servir la comida.

 **Gohan:-** No hay de que mama.

La cena comenzo los tres hermanos comian y comian los platos se amontonaron en labvabo,Krilin los observaba **"Guau si que son infinitos los estomagos de los saiayines",** terminaron la cena , Milk estaba lavando los platos,mientras que los niños jugaban a pelear con Gohan que esquibaba todos sus golpes,.

 **Krilin:** -Veo que tambien les gusta pelear.

 **Milk:-** Si,demasiado,pueden estar horas y eso que nunca han entrenado, tan solo intentan pegar.

 **Krilin:-** Bueno gracias estuvo deliciosa, como siempre, pero ya es hora de que me vaya 18 me espera. Salieron de la casa y Krilin se elevo un poco.

 **Milk:-** Adios Krilin saluda a 18 de mi parte.

 **Gohan:-** Adios Krilin vuelve pronto.

 **Gine y Goten:-** Adios tio Krilin.

 **Krilin:-** Adios a todos nos vemos pronto. Dicho esto se fue volando a gran velocidad.

Al dia siguiente Gine se levanto temprano y desperto Goten, su madre ya estaba abajo preparando el desayuno.

 **Milk:-** Hijos ¿que hacen levantados tan temprano? Ni siquiera Gohan se a levantado.

 **Gine:-** Mama ¿que no te acuerdas? Hoy iremos a dormir a la casa de Trunks y la tia Bulma.

 **Goten:-** Si jugaremos mucho con los juguetes de Trunks que casi nunca nos presta.

 **Milk:-** Sierto lo habia olvidado ahora ire a prepararles sus mochilas

 **Gine:-** Ya lo hicimos. **Dijo mostrandole su mochila.**

 **Goten:-** De echo tu me obligaste yo queria seguir durmiendo. **Dijo un poco molesto.**

 **Milk:-** Entonces voy a ver que tal lo hicieron.

Tomo la mochila de ambos y las reviso, saco algunas cosas innecesarias y en bolsillo medio oculto vio Gis de pelea.

-¿Que van a hacer con estos Gis?. **Los niños se miraron nerviosos .**

 **Gine:** Es que Trunks ya empeso a entrenar con Vegeta,el nos los regalo

 **Goten:** Si y queriamos que nos enseñe.

Milk suspiro, se notaba que eran hijos de su padre,tendria que enseñarles no cometeria el mismo error que con Gohan, ellos tendrian que estar preparados si algo pasaba, ademas luego tendria una charla con ellos por no decirle.

 **Milk:-** No sera necesario por el momento, yo les enseñare.

 **Gine y Goten** :-¿Encerio?

 **Milk:-** Si,yo tambien se pelear, ahora terminen su desayuno que Bulma los vendra a buscar.

 **Gine y Goten:** -Si mama. **Comieron rapidamente su desayuno,luego Bulma toco la puerta, y Milk la abrio.**

Milk:-Hola Bulma pasa ¿quieres algo de comer?.

 **Bulma:-** No gracias ya comi, y ademas vengo solo a buscarlos tengo muchas cosas que hacer por lo tanto Vegeta va a cuidarlos. **De la nave bajo Trunks corriendo.**

 **Trunks:** -¡Gine,Goten! Vengan les enseñare mis nuevas tecnicas.

-¡SIII!. **Fueron corriendo emocionados hacia el con sus mochilas.**

 **Milk:-** ¿Que?

 **Bulma:** -Tranquila se va a comportar,yo ya le deje las cosas bien en claro, ademas mis padres llegaran luego no pasara nada.

 **Milk:-** Mejor que asi sea.

Los niños subieron rapidamente en la nave, Gine y Goten saludaban a su mama desde la ventana.

-Portense bien y no hagan enojar a Vegeta.

-Si mama. **Decian al unisosno**

Despegaron, rapidamente,y ya en el aire:

Trunks:-Miren lo que aprendi. **Se paro frente a ello abrio la palma de su mano, cerro los ojos y de la misma salio una esfera de energia, Gine Y Goten lo miraban hiso crecer hasta quedar como una pelota de futbol y la lanzo hacia un asiento que quedo solo en cenisas.**

 **Bulma:-¡** Trunks! Nada de lansar eferas de energia ni pelear en la nave. **Dijo enojada,Trunks se sento,atemorisado.**

 **Trunks:-** Lo siento mama no lo volvere a hacer.

 **Goten:-** Guau Trunks eso fue increible ¿como lo hiciste?.

 **Trunks:-** Mi papa me enseño, si el quiere les puede enseñar.

 **Gine:-** ¡SI! Quiero aprender, ¿Tia Bulma falta mucho?.

 **Bulma:-** No querida ya llegamos. **Decendieron en el patio de la enorme casa,Bulma abrio la puerta de la nave y los niños bajaron corriendo.**

 **Trunks:-** El ultimo en llegar a mi habitacion es un huevo podrido.

 **Goten:-** Sii yo les ganare.

 **Gine:-** Ni lo sueñen yo les ganare. **Dicho esto comenso a correr y los rebaso llegando primero. -JAJAJA** si gane no soy un huevo podrido. **Decia con alegria**

 **Goten:-** No se vale. **Dijo molesto.**

 **Trunks:-** Si no se vale estabamos distraidos.

 **Gine:-** Yo les gane tendran que admitirlo.

 **En ese momento entro Vegeta a la habitacion.**

 **Vegeta:-** Trunks vamos es hora de entrenar.

 **Trunks:-** Si papa pero¿podrian Gine y Goten entrenar con nosotros?.

 **Vegeta:-** Solo si pueden seguirnos el paso.

 **Gine:-** Si lo haremos muy bien tio Vegeta.

 **Goten:-** Si te sorprenderemos.

 **Vegeta:-** Sera mejor que no estorben. **Se dirijieron hacia la camra de gravedad y entraron.**

 **Goten:-** Guau me siento pesado aquí.

 **Gine:-** Si yo tambien.

 **Trunks:-** Es porque aquí la gravedad es mas fuerte.

Vegeta los miraba con asombro habia puesto la gavedad de la camara a 500 veses la de la tierra y parecia que los estos niños casi ni sentian la diferencia.

 **Gine:-** ¿Por que nos miras asi tio Vegeta?.

 **Vegeta:-** Por nada solo estaba pensando.

 **Goten:-¿** En que?.

 **Vegeta:-** No es de tu incubencia, bueno ahora comensaremos a entrenar.

Lo primero que aprendieron Gine y Goten fue a mejorar su reflejos y a aprender a dar patadas y puños, los niños aprendian con mucha rapides lo cual impresionaba a Vegeta, al final del dia salieron de la camara.

 **Gine:-** Guau me siento muy ligera.

 **Goten:-** Si yo tambien.

 **Trunks:-** Eso es porque la gravedad aquí es normal.

 **Goten:-** Trunks te podemos hacer una pregunta.

 **Trunks:-** Si.

-¿Que es la gravedad?. **Preguntaron ambos al mismo se cayo de espaldas.**


End file.
